


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 52: Fire

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Scrabble as a contact sport came from an HP fic I had read (and then remixed for a challenge) a couple years before I wrote this story. <a href="http://martianhouse.livejournal.com/1659.html">"Scrabble" by martianhousecat</a>. (link was valid 2/11/2014)</p></blockquote>





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 52: Fire

Blaise sets down his tiles. Another double word score. He knew he would likely do well against a somewhat impaired McKay, but this winning margin is ridiculous. He draws new tiles and looks up. "You know what this place is missing?"

"Vending machines." The response is essentially instantaneous, McKay doesn't even look up from his tiles.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Soda machines." McKay finally looks up, gesturing with a tile clasped in his fingers. "Junk food machines with ten thousand year old Twinkies." He grins and places his tiles down.

"Huh. Not what I was thinking of, but you are right." Blaise grins back; McKay has just given him the perfect setup.

"Of course I am." McKay totals up his points and updates the score, the grin slipping some when he registers just how far ahead Blaise is.

Blaise raises an eyebrow but says nothing, silently rearranging his tiles.

"Okay," McKay sighs as he draws new tiles. "What were you thinking of?"

His smirk threatening to become a grin, Blaise sets down his answer. "Fireplaces."

"How in the hell?" McKay looks positively gobsmacked as he watches Blaise add up the score. Two triple word scores for an 18 point word. Plus a 50 point bonus for using all his tiles. "202 points for one word? What are you? Some kind of Scrabble shark?"

"Back at boarding school, Scrabble was very popular. It's pretty much a contact sport."

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> The Scrabble as a contact sport came from an HP fic I had read (and then remixed for a challenge) a couple years before I wrote this story. ["Scrabble" by martianhousecat](http://martianhouse.livejournal.com/1659.html). (link was valid 2/11/2014)


End file.
